Materials or elements that impart padding or cushioning (i.e., attenuate impact forces) are commonly incorporated into a variety of products. Athletic apparel, for example, often incorporates pads that protect the wearer from contact with other athletes, equipment, or the ground. More specifically, pads used in American football and hockey provide impact protection to various parts of a wearer. Helmets utilized during bicycling, skiing, snowboarding, and skateboarding incorporate pads that provide head protection during falls or crashes. Similarly, gloves utilized in soccer (e.g., by goalies) and hockey incorporate pads that provide protection to the hands of a wearer. In addition to apparel, mats (e.g., for yoga or camping), chair cushions, and backpacks all incorporate pads to enhance comfort.